Don't Eat the Pancakes at Tom's House
by Neon Douche
Summary: Seriously...just don't... Flones.


Don't Eat the Pancakes at Tom's House

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes.

'Such an early awakening today' I think to myself.

I uncover my legs and instantly the cold breeze hits my body, sending shivers all over. I open my door to my bathroom and take my usual morning whizz then head downstairs for breakfast.

**Pancakes.**

That was the only thing running through my mind right now.

**Pancakes.**

The only thing I want right now. I lick my lips at the thought of the fluffy, golden brown disc covered in sticky, gooey syrup. Damn makes my mouth water... I prepare the ingredients; Eggs, water, pancake mix...what? I'm lazy. I get right to work and start putting the ingredients together in a bowl. While in the middle of mixing I hear a familiar chuckle which was followed by a lick on my ear. I sigh.

"Danny not now, I'm hungry and I want pancakes." I groan. I resume mixing and Danny just wraps his arms around me.

"The pancakes can wait but I can't." He moans. "You know what I want and only you can give it to me."

I put my bowl aside and turn around.

"I hope that means you want extra syrup on your pancakes." I giggle slightly at my joke but my smile was quickly wiped off as Danny pins me down on the counter and kisses me furiously. I gasp. Wrong move. My mouth was open and vulnerable and allowed Danny access, which he took advantage of. His tongue collided with mine and I moan, he tastes just like pancakes... I am going mental about pancakes...

Danny smirks against my lips and pulls back for a second. I took this as my chance to push him away and run. I pushed him off of me but he quickly recovered, Danny pins me down on the counter once again only this time I was face down, hands behind my back, ass in the air.

"No, no, no, Tommy," I whimper. "You've been a very bad boy you know."

He keeps his grip on my hands as he looks for something and only God knows what. Out of the corner of my eye I see that he is now holding a spatula. Shit. Soon I feel the cold air on my ass, Danny just took my shorts off.

"D-Danny! Please no!" I whimper.

"But Tommy's been a naughty boy," He waves the spatula around. "And naughty boys are always punished."

He raises the spatula and brings it down on my exposed butt. I scream loudly as he repeats over and over again, though the next few times it started to grow a bit numb.

"Uh! D-Danny please..." I moan in pain...okay and pleasure too.

"What?" He growls, still spanking me. "What is it that you want?"

"S-stoooooop." I scream as he spanks harder. He leans forward halting his actions and then I feel it. Through his jeans I felt something hard, something long, something that wanted to be inside of me.

"Fuck me." I widen my eyes, I did not just say that.

"Certainly." He smiles, before I can even try to protest he shoves one long finger inside my hole. I moan loudly of course.

"D-Danny! Ah!" I could help myself but push down on the finger. Danny's smile grew even wider... I'm starting to think his dad was the Cheshire roughly pushed in a second finger and started scissoring. I covered my eyes with my arm, it felt so good! I pushed down even more and started to ride his fingers a bit. He shoved in the third finger and by then I was begging for it, begging for him.

"Please Danny~" I gasp. "Please fuck me now! I'm ready, really I am! Just, ugh, fuck meeeeee."

He liked his lips. "Ha! I didn't even need to force you to beg! I hope you realize you sound like a whore."

"That's 'cause I'm your whore." I say lustfully. I turn around and pull him into a kiss. I felt something nudge at my hole and I looked down. His dick was ever so slowly entering me, he was such a tease. I couldn't wait any longer so I broke the kiss and dove down on his cock. I moan as I felt him widen my insides with his huge cock.

"So eager Tom, sheesh." He chuckles darkly and he proceeds to thrust. I moan and I couldn't wait until he hit my prostate. I was switching angles so he can find it and finally, yes.

"Ah! DANNY!" I scream as a tsunami of pleasure comes over me. The pain was also there so I resisted a bit, Danny sensed this and he slows down his thrusting. We continued like this for a few minutes, moan and groaning while Danny slammed into me repeatedly with so much force I bruised.

"Danny~" I say breathlessly and lustfully. "Danny I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" I hear him grunt and he cums inside of me. The feeling his juices explode inside of me caused me to-

* * *

"Okay I am not continuing this." Tom said. Tom and Danny were inside Danny's bedroom, on Danny's bed, reading a fiction Danny wrote. Danny on one side of the bed was sitting cross legged with his iPhone in hand and was video taping Tom. Tom was on the other side with the piece of paper that held the horrid and despicable actions that Danny and Tom were "doing", sour face on and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Aww come on! I worked really hard on that and you promised you'd read it to me." Danny pouted.

"That was before I knew that it involved us have SEX!" Tom shouted.

"But you were just getting to the part where you take the spatula and scrape the cum off your chest and lick it off the spatula! That was my favorite part!" Tom looked at Danny in disgust. "Okay I guess that is a bit disgusting."

"Of course it is! And I was making pancakes with that spatula!" Danny turned the camera around so it saw him.

"Lesson! If you ever go to Tom's house, don't. Eat. The. Pancakes."


End file.
